dccomicsfannonfandomcom-20200215-history
Luand'r Wayne
" B''int'' Ibn al Xu'ffasch Yeah that me now talk or scream but you will tell me everything you know." ------ RedStar History Luand'r Wayne is the daughter of Damian Wayne and 'Mar'i Grayson. Origin Luand'r and her twin brother Tallant Wayne was born Dec. 24 2041, In Ashes Medical to protect th eir alien heredity. Coming home Damian and Mar'i car was force out of the sky and Damian and Mar'i were at tack by men in ninja-like suits. While they fought off their attacks unknown to them at the time one of the twins was taken. Damian after learning it was his son that was taken and that move with Mar'i and baby Luand'r to Iceland away from America and Neo Gotham. Her father never gave up looking for baby Tallent. Her mother starts a modeling company and does very well. Back to America Luand'r is now a famous Icelandic model and she come back home to Neo Gotham. In truth she here to look for the new Society of Assassins lead by Curaré. She heard that they might be been the kidnapping of her brother many years ago. At night she puts on an advance version of Tamaranean armor and takes some guns and tracks two members of the Society to their hideout. It was a trap there was more Assassins waiting for her, she learned they where following a person named Ibn Ibn al Xu'ffasch which translates to "Son Son of the Bat". She uses her training her father taught her to fight off the attackers and just when she is about to win two 'Starbolts 'hit her shoot from the hands of Ibn Ibn al Xu'ffasch. When she wakes up Robin Beyond (Casey McGinnis) and Batgirl Beyond (Cassandra McGinnis) are tying up the 6 men she beat by the others and now she knows her twin brother Tallant Wayne is Ibn Ibn al Xu'ffasch. She later joins Young Justice Beyond. Powers and Abilities Powers 'Tamaranean/Human Physiology '''RedStar's physiology constantly absorbs ultraviolet radiation and converts it to energy. *Energy Absorption: 'She can also absorb the ultraviolet radiation from other life forms. She once used this application of her power to weaken a group of Kryptonians who otherwise require ultraviolet radiation to maintain their superhuman abilities. *Energy Projection: She has amazing power and ability to channel and project that same energy into destructive blasts called "starbolts". RedStar also has the power and ability to unleash all her stored energy into a pseudo nova blast. It is suggested to be as hot as the sun itself and so only uses this in dire situations. *Enhanced Strength: '' *''Flight '' *'Superhuman Durability' *'Lingustic Assimilation: '''She is also capable of assimilating other languages through physical contact with another person. Abilities *'Business Management: Trained by her father in the way of controlling a company with an iron grip. Even as a young girl she knows that in business there are wars and even in war there are assassins. Luand'r is involved with the Mar'i Wayne modeling company board members. She even intimidated the board members by tracking down financial irregularities within the company accounts. *Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced): Trained by her father Damian and grandfather Dick Grayson. She knows, "one thousand ways to kill a man." Her training has made her a formidable hand-to-hand combatant able to defeat or hold her own against multiple opponents, armed opponents or skilled hand-to-hand combatants. *Martial Arts: Trained by Damian, she knows just as many martial arts as Batman and can use them more effectively. This may be a largely overstated comment but one shouldn't ask for verification. *Mimicry: Luand'r can imitate anyone's voice and speech patterns perfectly. *Stealth: Luand'r was able to sneak into Neo Gotham City and furthermore into the Batcave virtually undetected until he felt necessary. *Swordsmanship: Luand'r trained under Damian and her grandmother StarFire. *Throwing: Luand'r is trained by Damian in shuriken throwing and further trained by Batman(Terry) in Batarang throwing. *Aviation: Luand'r has piloted a few alien spacecrafts that she was not accustomed to. She refitted her grandmother's old spacecraft which she became the commander of. *Firearms' Paraphernalia Equipment *Updated version: Tamaranean armor *'Time Ring: JYB''' version of Legion ring gives him time travel. Note: Both ring have Nth metal (possesses innate anti-magical properties, is hyperconductive and is able to invert mesons and gravitons.) Transportation *'H.M.S.S. Starfire': The Starfire is a large spacecraft commandeered, crewed and repaired by RedStar and then used by her to travel through space. Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Teams Category:Beyond-verse Category:Hybrid Characters Category:Young Justice Beyond Category:Human Category:Green Eyes Category:Tamaranean Category:Height Category:Weight Category:Females Category:Secret Identity Category:Auburn Hair Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Energy Absorption Category:Energy Projection Category:Time Travelers Category:Martial Arts Category:Aviation